


Long time coming

by valgray



Category: Actor RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valgray/pseuds/valgray





	Long time coming

Tina would like to say that all this is something sudden but who she'd be kidding. She has been waiting for such thing to happen for about twenty years now. Not like a hungry for a marriage woman would wait for a ring, no, nothing like that. Instead she'd caught glimpses of passion in Amy's eyes, she'd feel the strength of her embrace after every Golden Globes after party on their way to the hotel (always different rooms, always just a peek on the cheek).

Amy's thighs are sweaty but so are Tina's hands. She squeezes Amy's shoulders and feels the grip on her own breasts tighten.

Her mouth is half-open and glasses are dropped on the floor. Waves of pleasure run through her, cleansing of all the stress and grief and uncertainties. The mere air she inhales feels sweet and just right. She closes her eyes and bites her lips. She'd never felt happier.

***

When she finishes and her own hand can't hold her weight any more, she drops on Amy and only a couple seconds later moves to the side looking at the ceiling. She couldn't see it if she tried but she doesn't even focus on it. Instead she moves her neck (that's cracking a bit, but who cares now) and looks at Amy's profile. Amy, her Amy, breathes heavily too but also - smiles.

Oh, her perfect Amy. Tina wants to kiss every inch of her body. Her perfect lips, her perfect brows, her round delicious shoulders... There are tears coming, Tina knows, and she panics for a second, wondering if she should burry her face in the pillow and not show it. But her erratic thoughts are interrupted by the brightest blue eyes in world. As Amy's hand touches her cheek again, she can hold her tears no longer. 

"It's okay," Amy whispers, "I love you"

"And I love you," Tina sobs, not bothering with the maintenance of a "beautiful crying face". Instead she gives in to the total meltdown and with each hot burning tear stream almost feels mascara blackening her under-eye circles further. But she doesn't care. 

"I love you so much."


End file.
